Iniquitous Love (Reverse Dipper Fanfic)
by purplefab1235
Summary: I have been trapped within myself. No way to go out and escape my misery. All I wanted was a fresh start, a way to embrace the 'oddity' that cast me out of society. Yet, I made my situation worse: I met a boy- well, a young, peculiar man. Filled with secrets like mine; like of everyone that resides this strange town. Now, I made have cursed myself into my possible early death.


_Pain. Darkness._

The perfect combination that oneself feels when being persecuted, especially when being conscious of who your tormentor is. Parallel to the iniquitous sentiment you feel when falling in love with a wicked, nefarious, execrable, villainous human being,- er _powerful_ human being.

I could escape or rather, I could try. The neon blue enchanted restraints, however, denied my release. I'll also admit, I feel cold by chained into this frigid- _diminutive_ \- room. Then again, who wouldn't feel _chilly_ after being trapped in here for- how long? A day? Three days? A _week_? It's even possible that I have been in here only for several hours.

I am simply letting the _madness_ from her magic get to me.

I inhaled through my bruised lips, allowing the raw air enter my lungs. I managed to hold the air in my chest for a _few_ seconds before pain began to shoot through my body and I was compelled to heave it out.

I ignored the pain that rang throughout my body and began to check my wounds. I ran a hand across my lips and face and found the well-known crimson substance at my fingertips. _A bleeding cut, a bruise on my lips, a swollen cheek_. I then ran a hand along both of my arms. _Some cuts on my wrists, a gash on my right arm, and a bruise on my left shoulder._ I lifted my hand towards my abdomen.

" _Shit_!" I yelped as I drew my hand back, finding blood marking my palms. _Another gash. This one needs to be sewn up; Still, it's not too deep._

I sighed. _Stupid emotions got me in this situation! Now I'm going to die from bleeding out!_ Tears pricked at my eyes; They burn and I refuse to let them drop. It would mean that I am condemning myself. _And I thought he loved me…_

Suddenly, a resounding rumble came from the door, which was a few feet away from me. The sounds of clicking heels reverberated through the room and topaz heels came across my eyesight.

"Look up." she ordered. I swung my head side to side before she _compelled_ my head to rise. She loomed over me, wearing her usual blue attire, her malicious smirk splayed across her face.

" What the _hell_ do you want?" I shouted, letting all the venom _-_ _all the hatred-_ I have been bottling up for the time I have been trapped here.

She glared at me, her eyes showing detestation, fury, and yet… a sliver of _curiosity_.

"How did you seduce _him_?"

"I didn't."

She seized my hair into her claws and evulsed my head up.

" Yes you did. He would _never_ be with a person like _you_."

She raises her hand and strikes my face, leaving an inflamed, scarlet mark on my left cheek.

I forbid myself to make a single noise, not letting her have the satisfaction of my agony. More tears begun to prick at my eyes.

" You are _worthless_."

She swung a kick at my abdomen, drawing more blood. The restraints clinked and rustle on the ground as my body was swung back from the impact.

"You are _nobody_."

She kicked again. I was beginning to slip between the folds of unconsciousness and reality, her words fueling at my biggest fear; _Is it true?_

She smiled; using the opportunity that my guard was down, she used her telepathy and _caress_ my mind with her ghostly claws.

"Realize the truth, he _never_ loved you. You were simply his pathetic _plaything_. All the sweet nothings he promised… were _little, petty lies_."

No.. no, no… _NO_! He would never lie; as deceiving as he could be, he would never do that to me.

Right?

" No." I challenged. I wiped some blood that had flew out of my mouth.

"What did you say?"

"You're lying; he would _NEVER_ do that. He isn't you: a _repulsive_ snake."

I watched as her countenance contorted. I was already falling into the infinity of the unconscious mind; my breathing was languishing and growing heavier. I forced myself to keep my eyes open. I want to _die_ conscious and awake.

There _must_ be a word for my current emotions. Victimize. Tormented. Afflicted. Ambivalent. _Dead_?

No.

 _Phlegmatic_.

I will die, but I will die without screaming in pain, refusing to ask for mercy, leaving _no_ complacency to my tormentor.

" I'm going to kill you slowly, until there is nothing in that shell," she fisted the neckline of my shirt. Her nails dug into the skin of my collarbone.

" that you call _body_."

" _Do it_." I responded, spreading my arms, my eyes hardening and becoming impassive; the manacles clanked on floor, the sound echoing similar to the bells rung on a

Death-knell. My tormentor rose up and reached inside her suit's jacket. Out came the subfusc Journal, the golden number 2 plaster upon its cover.

My persecutor opened a page midway through the journal- which, I have learned, contains materials that could bring upon someone's rising yet ultimate doom. She begun to chant in the backwards tongue.

" Evomer siht cinomed luos. Yortsed dna evael dniheb na ytpme ti nrub."

My body begun to contort; every piece of skin, all of my limbs felt like they were being shredded and ripped apart by a ghostly claw. My mind was being teared apart piece by piece, the sound of my chains dragging across the cool force pounding my skull. My eyes rolled and I let out a low groan. _I can't even keep my death wish._

My eyes landed upon the person causing my agony. Her hair was buoyant for a couple of inches above her shoulders; cyan mist was emitted from her hands. She kept on chanting, her eyes showing the glint of excitement while her mouth displayed a satisfactory smirk. _You see? All your endeavors lead to this; you should had stayed away_ , she said inside my mind. My breathing was slowing; my body convulsing, which will soon fall into a permanent- _non-existent-_ slumber.

Dressing shoes clicked in the hallway outside the door and soon enough, a shadow stood by the hallway. Mabel stop her chanting out at once and turn to look at the shadow; Meanwhile, my body was left in its affliction. I forced myself to look at the shadow of the body I have come to recently familiarized with.

" _Mabel_ , you had to be foolish enough to attempt this atrocity. Harming.. _Torturing_ the girl I love? Leave…Her…Alone…At _ONCE!_ " the shadow yelled as Mabel was shot backed against the wall.

I looked at the tall shadow of the man who _says_ he cares for me, who _says_ that he _loves_ me, as I let

one

single

tear

 _fall._


End file.
